


propinquity

by lamentum



Series: if i have learned what love is, it is because of you [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentum/pseuds/lamentum
Summary: Morning rain brings peace and solitude to their humble home.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: if i have learned what love is, it is because of you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	propinquity

On mornings with dark skies and wet cobblestones, Asra lets her sleep in. 

The patter of rain on the windows is a promise of tired eyes and sleepy smiles— cups of tea sipped in the comfort of bedsheets and whispered words of fondness, as if speaking too loudly would startle their peace away. 

This, he found, could not be taught. The way she mimicked old tendencies naturally, curling her toes into the furs with the first sip from her mug and peering shyly over the rim, offering quiet thanks for the brew he had prepared while she slept the morning away. The comfort in her voice, her words, her mere presence were all the same, cloaking him in warmth and safety. In her presence, the dangers of the world simply could not touch him. 

In truth, he had never truly lost her. She was still fighting tooth and nail to carve out a place in a world that had not intended to keep her this long, but that world would have trouble trying to rid her soul from its soil a second time. It was she, who lost herself, and the endeavor to find the stranger of her past was a cruel game of the Gods, playing on her torment as though she deserved it for daring to so brazenly cheat death. 

It was impossible for him to protect her from the cruelty his selfish actions had subjected her to— a revival she never asked for. So if in some minuscule, insignificant way, he could ward off that pain for some short, treasured time, allowing her to cloak herself in blankets and warming charms and listen to the rain beat down on the shackled roof and stained glass, then he would sit there with her in the bedroom above their shop, confined as though they were the only two people in the world, for the rest of eternity. 

He recited stories of vast plains and mountains taller than the skies, sly merchants and troubled bandits, love and heartbreak strong enough to last a lifetime, just to watch the smile curl on her lips with the staccato of water droplets against the windows playing an accompaniment to the thud of his heart. 

And the sign on the door read “Closed” through the hours of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up in a sweat at 3 am to write this in the notes app on my phone bc the sound of rain on my bedroom window made me think of this. whoops.
> 
> this has only been edited for grammar, so it maintains all of my 3 am ramblings before i knocked out again.
> 
> asra is the man of my dreams so i started a new series bc this fic is not going to be the last and i quite like my apprentice!
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
